Strangers In The Night
by LailaRaine
Summary: A string of similar victims lead the team to believe they might have a serial killer on their hands. Det Danny Messer gets the run in literally of his life. As of right now mostly Danny centric. This is not a DL sorry, it will eventually be a DannyOC.
1. Exchanging Glances

Hey Guys! This is my first attempt at a CSI: NY Fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Just to start off with so there are no misconceptions it is pretty much a "guy meets pretty girl in trouble" type of thing so if you aren't into that this isn't a read for you. I find it's better to say that in advance to eliminate some of the "Its kind of cliché," "I hate Marysues", "I already see where this is going" kind of reviews lol. So with that said, I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't. I hope you like it and feel free to review with positive or negative feedback ! I really hope you guys like it!!! Let me know what you think!

Laila

* * *

Danny's shoe sloshed through a puddle as he trudged home. He shouldn't have gone out tonight, but the thought of drowning the last couple cases with a pitcher or two hadn't seemed like such a bad idea. Regrets are easy to wash down, but only for a small amount of time. Eventually, everything floats to the surface.

There was something exotic about a rainy city street at night. The way traffic lights glared off the reflective rivers that formed over pavement. The sirens creating a symphony of sorrow, the sidewalks a little emptier, a little wider, a sort of devil's playground.

A chill rose up Danny's spine and he flipped up the back collar of his jacket so it would protect his neck, shielding it from the cold, damp air. The rain had stopped before he'd left the bar but the sound of the remaining water drifting into the sewers became a rhythm for him to step to. Every few moments he would snicker to himself as he remembered some embarrassing drunken thing said or done at the bar. He'd pinned Lindsay for a lightweight but Hawkes?

A cab drove past and as the wheels hit the pavement, they splashed a spray of water to the curb. Danny thought he heard something coming from the alley way behind him. Stopping, he tilted his head to the side but failed to hear anything of consequence. Satisfied that the last couple rounds had hit him a bit harder than he'd previously thought, he started walking again.

Not two steps more he heard it again, a woman, is what he figured from the tell tale sounds of heels hitting wet pavement. No sooner had he registered the noise, did a girl come barreling out of the alley and directly into Danny Messer's life.

He instinctively grabbed her shoulders to stop her. As he did she cringed briefly in what was either fear or pain, maybe both.

"Whoa, you alright?"

She shrugged him off and quickly looked around. A shiver ran through her and she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah - sorry" she replied distracted.

"It's alright. Listen, you in some sort of trouble?"

She wouldn't make eye contact with him as hard as he tried, searching her face in the shadows.

"Yea, I mean no, It's fine - I uh- I'm fine." Shaken, the girl moved past him.

"Hey wait a minute" His instincts kicked in.

"Look just drop it okay, it's fine really. I'm just running a little late that's all."

"At 2 in the morning?"

Danny looked her over as she moved closer to a street light. A short black dress, high heels, maybe she'd come from a party or something.

"Are you su-" he stared to inquire but a car sped around the corner and beeped once.

Looking relieved the girl visibly relaxed and started moving towards the vehicle. The door flew open and another girl stuck her head out.

"Hurry up! What the hell were you thinking! Get in the fucking car!" The blonde glanced around wildly before scooting over and disappearing from his line of sight.

"Jen, I'm sorry - what was I supposed to do?!" The girl pulled her denim jacket closer over her small frame and began to move into the car.

Now Danny stood confused only for a moment before two sides of his personality began to function. As a CSI he was prone to automatically analyzing any given situation, especially ones that felt like trouble. But it was his troubled past that allowed him to really feel out situations such as this. These girls were involved in something, what it was exactly would take more time, but at that moment he just knew it wasn't good.

"Let me see your...OMG"

"It's nothing Jen." The girl said while trying to sit down in the car while the other seemed to be looking her over.

"NOTHING?"

He'd had enough.

"Hey hold up!" Danny sprinted the short distance to the black camry. The girl quickly shut the door.

"Drive!" The blonde instructed the driver.

"I don't think so" Danny whipped out his badge and both girls froze. The first girl rolled her window down entirely.

"What?" She asked annoyed and tired.

"What's going on here? You come out of an alley doing 65 -" he began his impromptu investigation.

"Nothing that concerns you" The blonde, or 'Jen' rather, countered.

The brunette lifted her hands as to say shut up to everyone before the situation could escalate any further.

"Look uh...officer? I guess whatever you are. We were on a really bad double date, you know how blind dates go, we've been trying to lie our way out of it for a couple hours now and we really just want to get home. There's no trouble really." For the first time she made eye contact with him.

_She's good_ Danny thought to himself. Another man might have believed her, but he knew that like a false smile, false truths didn't quite make the eyes either. Realizing he didn't really have a legitimate reason for bringing these girls anywhere he rested his hands on the top of the car and sighed. You can't help people who don't want it right?

"Alright look, I don't really know what going on here and I definitely don't buy your little fiasco bit but uh seeing as you ain't willing to share any more information right now... here... take this." He offered her his card and after a moments hesitation she accepted.

"What's this for?" She asked glancing at the card.

"In case you end up on any more bad blind dates."

The look on his face made both girls aware that he didn't for one second buy their obvious lie.

"Alright thanks." She nodded and half smiled before rolling the window up and signaling the driver to go. The car pulled away and Danny made sure to check out the plates, AMY 24 something was all he could make out. Sighing, he began the remainder of his trek home. This time the warm feeling of a buzz in his stomach turned cold, he didn't feel right and all at once he was reminded of the city he lived in and the work he did. It all floated to the surface as he knew it would.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Flack questioned his mouth still full from the giant bite he had just taken out of his knish.

"What do you mean, what am I supposed to do about it?

"Well did you get a name?"

"No! Well, the girl in the car, she called her Jen."

Flack laughed briefly.

"Well that should narrow it down, a hot blonde girl named Jen."

"How do you know she was hot, I never said that."

"Uh...she's a blonde named Jen." he answered as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Jagoff" Danny laughed before tossing the rest of his half eaten dirty water dog in the trash.

"Come on." He and Flack started walking but stopped when Danny's phone started blaring Donna Summer's "She works hard for the money." Flack gave him a questioning glance and cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment.

Danny smirked and answered "Mac." He resisted the urge to laugh at Flack's confusion.

"Yea alright I'm on my way." He hung up.

"DB in Queens I've gotta go."

"Uh -"

"Apparently he's got a thing for Donna Summer; I caught him singing along to On the Radio in his office one night. I couldn't resist."

Flack started laughing "Does he know?"

"Nah... but everyone else does."

"You're playing with you own life you know"

"Yea I know - I'll catch you later Flack."

"Hey Messer, you said you got a partial on that plate right? Want me to run it?"

Danny paused a minute. "Yea could you?"

"Consider it done."

"Alright thanks man."

"No problem - hey uh...what's my ringer?"

"Gotta go Flack - there's a rotting corpse somewhere in Queens"

Flack began to object but realized he'd spilled out half the potato all over his new jacket. Shaking his head and muttering some curses under his breath he grabbed some napkins and stalked off.

* * *

Danny sighed and rubbed his temples. The day had been rough, for the second time that month the body of a young girl had been discovered mutilated in Rego Park. Initial reports indicated that the similarities between the two victims were undeniable; they were most likely killed by the same attacker. This could mean serial killer, this could mean weeks possibly months of overtime.

"At least its Friday, you're off this weekend right?" Stella's voice floated into his thoughts.

"Yea I'm off. I'll probably stop in to go over some things on the new case tomorrow though." He leaned back against the coolness of the lockers.

"Besides working on your weekend off, any big plans?" She asked with a smirk as she unholstered her gun and grabbed her purse.

"Yes. A lot of sleep." He replied with a yawn.

"Well, enjoy it you deserve it."

"Thanks Stell I'm gonna head out I'll see you Monday."

Danny left the building and headed to the street. The week had been long, and as in typical fashion, the case they got this morning was the clincher. A young girl, no older than 20 found stabbed and strangled behind a dumpster. The autopsy would have to wait a day or so, they were backed up as usual. He thought about grabbing a beer but in the end resigned himself to TV and take out. By the time Conan O'Brian rolled around Danny was passed out with a plate of sesame chicken on the pillow next to him.

The weekend was a nice breather. Though he spent some time at the office most of it was spent lounging around in sweats avoiding all contact with the outside world. Every now and then his thoughts would drift to the case or to the girl from a few nights back, but each time that happened he pushed it out of his mind. You can't obsess over things you can't change, you can only right a couple wrongs when they come your way. As he lay down Sunday night he let the thoughts of the past week and the stress of the coming one melt away as much as possible. He set his alarm from 5:45; he'd have to get in early to over the old case with Mac to see what they could pull from it that would help the new victim. He closed his eyes and sleep took him quickly.

* * *

8:42 am Monday morning.

Danny stood at a corner with Flack waiting for the walk sign a cup of coffee in his hands. They say a second changes everything, this morning, it did. It only took one small second for a cyclist to whiz past Danny spilling his morning coffee all over his new button up.

"Son of a –" Danny was quickly silenced with a jab to the ribs a la an amused Flack, before he could finish the end point of his sentence. Don nodded towards two small, giggling, school girls mocking his misfortune.

"You two think this is funny?"

The girls paused in their laughter for only a moment. After a quick glance between one another they nodded their heads in enthusiastic agreement before running off to catch their bus.

Danny stood muttering something about no respect these days when Flack cut him off.

"Come on Messer, you can't fault a couple 5 year olds for having a good sense of humor."

Danny's death glare easily destroyed Flack's poor attempt at a straight face. He instead rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ – come on I'll buy you a new cup."

"Just forget it, I'm already running late, I told Mac I'd be in an hour ago to go over the old reports.

"Well the way I see it is, another 5 minutes ain't gonna kill ya if you're already dead. "

Danny stopped trying to frantically brush away the coffee that had been projectiled all over him only moments before. He seemed to contemplate this and in the end agreed.

"You make a good point my friend. Coffees on you"

Flack smirked and held the door open for Danny.

"You know for a corpse you smell an awful lot like mocha."

"Alright you know what don't bust my balls today I've had enough and I haven't even made it to work yet."

"A little case of the Mondays never killed anyone."

"Yea well if you don't stop talkin you might be the first casualty on record."

Flack didn't respond as he had become distracted by the amount of people sporting gypsy skirts and dread locks in line ahead of them.

"It's like Woodstock exploded into Washington Square Park." he quipped as they approached the front. Danny just smirked and shook his head.

"What can I get you two this morning?" A voice from behind the counter interrupted them.

Both men took a moment to take in the girl in front of them. She was gorgeous and definitely didn't fit in with the granola crowd around them. Instead of hair that was spiked, dreaded, or multi colored, she had long, blond hair that hung down past her very round hips. A tight pink halter top squeezed her curves and a small shrug accentuated her chest. She chewed her gum loudly with purpose.

There were of course more attractive girls in the world but at the current moment neither Flack nor Danny could remember the last time they'd seen one. They say a smile is contagious, well sure, if that smile came from lips like hers.

"Excuse me?" She spoke again "Are you two ready to order? I'm sorry to rush you but there is a pretty serious line behind you cause like classes are about to like start."

After a barrage of mumbled "oh right sorry" from both Flack and Danny, they were ready to place their orders.

Flack leaned into the counter, elbowing Danny out of the way.

"I'll have a large coffee black and uh ...my buddy here will have... what is it called again? that fancy stuff...it's like chocolate or somethin..."

Danny glared into the back of Flack's scalp.

"You mean mocha?" She inquired innocently.

"Yea mocha right?" He turned back to Danny who had crossed his arms and clenched his jaw.

He stepped up to the counter.

"I'll take what he's having but uh..." he paused to lean in..."make it an extra large."

She giggled before shouting out the order and ringing them up. Not more than a minute later, Danny conceded that Flack had won this round and allowed him to flirt shamelessly with the blonde at the register as he went off in search of napkins, sugar and creamer.

"Come on... there's a lot of people waiting here buddy." A whiny voice piped up from behind them in line.

"Hey hey," Flack started whipping out his badge

"I happen to be discussing official police business with this young lady, now if any of you have a problem with that then please voice your concerns, my buddies downtown will be sure to take your statement and the stash I know you've got hidden within the depths of your khakis, for those of you that don't want to make that phone call home to mommy and daddy I suggest you learn a little patience."

Danny just shook his head and moved down to the condiment area, grabbed a couple napkins and started to dab once again at his stained shirt.

"One large one extra large coffee black." a voice called from next to him.

"Yup right here." Danny turned around to take the two coffees and was taken aback once more at the sight of a pretty girl in this hell hole of a cafe. Except this was a pretty girl he'd seen before. Long dark hair hung down in waves over a black v neck tee with the sleeves rolled up. She had dark eyes, rich olive skin, and a nice smile.

"You a sucker for punishment of something?" Her voice snapped him out of his lost train of thought.

"Huh?" He asked confused

"Looks like you already tried the coffee thing this morning...didn't work out so well..."

"Uh...yea - this guy on a bike." Danny was finding it a bit difficult to form coherent sentences and glanced over to Flack who seemed to be exchanging numbers with the Barbie doll.

"Lance Armstrong took you out?"

"This was no Lance Armstrong; this was a mythological creature on wheels."

She laughed and he liked the sound of it, the smile didn't quite reach her eyes just like he remembered.

"Well don't feel bad about it, I get more coffee spilt on me on any given day than I drink in a year and I drink A LOT of coffee."

"Occupational hazard?"

"Yea, something like that." She picked up a rag and began to wipe down the counter.

She turned around to grab some kind of whip creamed coffee looking drink and handed it off to a kid who had been standing next to Danny oblivious to the looks of confusion and disgust being directed at his purple and blue dreadlocks.

"I swear the entire universe is conspiring against me today. If I see one more punk with a beanie and birks I'm gonna puke. Do these kids even shower?"

"Not likely. Between pot and protests they don't have much time for personal hygiene. But that's what you get for coming into a cafe like this."

"How do you work here?"

If she was taken aback by his bluntness it didn't show, she simply looked past him towards the window and replied

"There are worse jobs."

"Yea sorry - I'm just not myself this morning. Hey listen... about the other night." He figured if she wasn't going to bring it up he might as well.

The girl tensed up and for the first time took a good look at the customer in front of her. She fumbled with the mug she was drying.

"I think you're confused I've never seen you before."

"Oh don't play that bullshit. Look, I'm glad I ran into you again, you girls seemed a little …"Danny was cut off by the shrill ring of his cell phone.

"Messer"

"Danny where the hell are you Mac is flipping out we've got 3 new cases and we're understaffed you were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago." Lindsay's voice snapped him back into reality.

"Sorry Montana, I've had the morning from hell I'm a couple blocks away I'll be there in ten." Danny flipped the phone shut and looked back up to apologize for the interruption but the girl was gone.

Flack appeared from the side and took his coffee out of Danny's hand. Gone was the flirtatious Romeo and in his place a very no nonsense professional Flack had resurfaced.

"Danny lets roll - got a call from Mac on a DB in Queens, fits the profile of the last two."

"That's her."

"That's who"

"Her"

"Her _who_?"

"The girl from the other night."

"Where?"

"She was just here I was just talking to her."

Danny glanced up one more time and caught a glimpse of the mystery girl in the back putting away glasses.

"That's her? Where's Jen?"

Danny glared at Flack.

"What it was just a question. Look, this is a good thing, she's here, she's fine, maybe she wasn't making it all up."

He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright let's go" The two headed for the door muttering to one another.

"Jen…Jesus Flack."

"What! I was just curious."

"How the hell should I know where Jen is? Dumbass" They continued bickering as they exited the café.

In the back the girl stopped what she was doing and drew a shaky breath. That was close. After a moment she snapped back into reality and continued her work.

* * *

"Whadda we got?" Danny asked as he approached Mac who was leaning into a dumpster.

"Well look who decided he wanted to keep his job." Mac smirked without removing his eyes from the contents of the green metal dumpster.

"Sorry Mac, everything that could go wrong this morning did. Not to mention Ken over here met Barbie in a coffee shop and it was hard to separate the two. "

Flack, who had been talking to a cop on the sidewalk, raised two hands in protest as Mac glared at him before rolling his eyes with a slight smile. Just enough to show he wasn't actually upset. As soon as Mac looked away Flack flipped off Danny who just shook his head, adjusted his glasses and moved further into the crime scene.

"Not everything." Mac replied as he picked a bit of evidence out of the trash before stuffing it in a ziploc.

"Huh?"

"I said not everything, as in not everything that could have gone wrong did...it could be worse...you could be her."

Mac pulled back and tilted his head in the direction of the alley behind them.

Danny moved around Mac and started into the alley. His first instinct caused him to turn his head away and his jaw tightened. He brought a hand to the back of his neck and tilted his head down staring at the body in front of him. All cases were hard, you never get used to the way a DB looks, the damage to the corpse, the unnatural contortions, if the eyes are open - the look of fear they often hold, the smell, but worst of all is the idea that perhaps only hours before this was a person with a life, with emotions, with ties to this Earth. Girls were tough for Danny, girls and kids, they were tough for anyone, but Danny always seemed to get a little angrier.

She looked about 20 maybe a little younger, just like the other two. She wore the remains of what wasn't much of a dress to begin with. Multiple contusions and scratches laced her body. There was blood still damp plastered to a hole in her side and what looked like chicken wire around her neck. She had one shoe on and her leg was bent back at an unnatural angle. Her eyes were open and glazed over like she was still crying.

Danny took a deep breath and opened his kit. The coroner showed up moments after and began to look over the body for a quick preliminary work up. Seven hours. Seven hours ago this girl was alive. It never got easier.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter one!! I hope you guys liked it! Please review !


	2. Wondering in the Night

Here is Ch.2 for those of you who are enjoying the story, it won't always be multiple updates daily but right now I'm in the mood to write so I'm gonna go with it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it's a little slow to start but I'm trying to find a balance between the case and Lila's story, it will start to come together soon. Please review!!!

Laila

* * *

After processing the scene and returning to the lab to go over the little evidence they found, Danny retreated to the lounge for a trip to the vending machine. 

"Hey Montana" he greeted Lindsay who was drinking a cup of coffee and going over some paperwork. "What you up to?"

"Just going over some notes. Aside from the way they were killed these vics have nothing in common. I mean, listen to this, Annette Gregorio, 19, 2nd year at Hunter, B student, no infractions and no enemies. Then there's Stephanie Jackson, 22, a waitress at Bridies and part time stripper, a favorite among the regulars at Fetish downtown, and now Cammie Sellers, 20 worked in a day care facility since March, people said she was great with the kids. As far as we know these girls never even crossed paths. "

"They might not have crossed paths but they shared the same fate. We just need to figure out why. That's obviously the connection."

"You're suggesting it's not random." Lindsay looked up at Danny who was searching his pockets for change.

"Is it ever? I mean he has a type right? Young, pretty, short skirts…"

"Yeah but Danny there's nothing to connect them. We've gone over it and over it again and I just –"

"Hey Montana, slow down." Danny retrieved his candy bar and pulled up a seat next to her. "Look, its here, its all here we just gotta piece it together. Something's gonna turn up, we'll find the connection if there is one and we'll get this guy."

"I know it's just, it's hard thinking that at any second he could get another girl while we're sitting in here with coffee and candy."

Danny gave a rueful smile before tossing his uneaten bar into the trash and dumping out her coffee.

"Come on… let's go interview some relatives or something."

"There aren't any."

Danny paused "What do you mean? Like none in the area?"

"No I mean that as of right now there aren't any, none living anyway. Its like these girls came out of nowhere."

"Well than that's the connection."

"What that they didn't exist before they well…didn't exist?"

"Lets start with the last girl, I'll call Flack we'll head down to that day care. We'll retrace our steps. Mac's got everyone working on this, we'll get the bastard."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

"Miss Baker?" Lindsay knocked at the entrance of the door. Inside the play room was a woman cleaning up and two small children sitting in their jackets waiting for their parents. A small boy sat in the corner playing with some fake bricks. 

"Detectives? Well come on in, just uh, just give me a moment. Angie and Jack your Mommy just pulled up. You two have everything? "

The twins nodded politely and stared with curiosity at the 3 adults who had stepped into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late Alice, were they any trouble?" A woman in her early thirty's breezed into the room quickly giving her two children the once over and upon seeing them intact, a kiss on each chubby cheek.

"They were darling as usual. No trouble."

"Alright great, thank you so much, say goodbye to Miss. Baker guys."

"Bye" The twins waved before waddling out the door after their mother who was already on her cell phone.

"I told you they needed to be in by six!" The woman could be heard yelling at someone as she left the hallway.

"She's a working single mom. Always busy" The older woman smiled at the three of them. "Now, you mentioned you wanted to speak about Cammie. I'm glad to help but I don't know what else I can say. I've already told your friends all I know about the girl. She was such a sweetheart it really is just devastating. The kids…well the kids are heartbroken to say the least."

"Why don't you start with how she came to work here?" Lindsay suggested

"Well she was actually referred to me by my cousin who lives in Boston. She had volunteered at the orphanage Rose worked at. The uh Home for Little Wanderers or something like that."

"So she was from Boston? " Flack inquired as he took down his notes.

"Oh no I don't think so. I'm not sure actually, we never really discussed where she was from. She was a lovely, charming girl but whenever anyone tried to ask about her past she never seemed comfortable. We all figured she'd say something if she wanted to."

"So you don't know of any family, she never mentioned anyone, a parent, sibling…boyfriend?" Danny asked while watching the small boy out of the corner of his eye.

"I wish I could be of more help. All I know is that she showed up on time, was wonderful with the kids, and only ever stayed late waiting for a parent. I think she might have had another job on the side. She only called in sick once, the kids were so happy to have her here. Especially Jackson. "

"Why Jackson?" Flack asked

"Well, they seemed to form a quick bond. Jackson is an orphan, he gets dropped off by his foster father every morning and they are almost always late picking him up. She took him under her wing. I think she might have been working on getting him placed elsewhere you'd have to talk to his social worker."

"If she found out something was going on at home that the foster parents didn't want exposed that could be motive" Lindsay whispered to Flack

"Yea, but it doesn't explain the other victims." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well maybe whoever did this was just trying to make it look like the other vics; I mean it's all over the papers."

Flack raised his eyebrows as he thought it over. Danny looked spaced out.

"That Jackson?" Danny inquired nodding to the little boy in the corner.

"That's him, poor thing hasn't spoken a word since she's been …gone."

"Mind if I try?" Danny asked without realizing the words had left his mouth.

Both Lindsay and Flack looked at Danny with surprise who had in fact surprised himself.

"Well sure but try not to upset him he has some developmental issues and he can get worked up very easily."

"Of course." Danny headed over to the corner to talk to the small boy.

"So Miss. Baker, when was the last time you saw Miss Sellers?"

"Please have a seat!" Miss Baker sat in her rocking chair and pulled another over for Lindsay. Flack stood for a moment before he realized that the room was out of rockers and he was stuck on a small child's stool. Clearing his throat he sat down and adjusted his jacket as casually as possible.

While they spoke Danny approached the kid.

"Hey kid…Jackson right?"

Jackson paused momentarily before beginning to build with the bricks once more.

"Jackson my name is Danny, I work with the police, see my badge?"

Jackson tore himself away from the bricks to ogle the shiny badge.

"You like that? Here wanna hold it?"

Jackson nodded and took the badge.

"How old are you Jackson?"

"Four"

"Wow, so we can talk man to man then right?"

Jackson just stared at him with a look that confirmed to Danny that he was in fact the idiot he felt like.

"Right well, I want to talk to you about someone, about Cammie."

As soon as he said the name the little boy's eyes filled up with tears and Danny winced.

"Uh...I shhh it's uh its okay kid." Danny tried to shush him. He patted his back to try and soothe him but felt extremely uncomfortable doing so, he hadn't spent much time around kids in his day.

"So you like bricks huh?" This seemed to calm the boy down quickly enough. "Mind if I join you?"

The kid shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Cammie used to play with me" he said after a few moments and Danny silently thanked God for getting the kid to talk otherwise It never would have happened considering he couldn't handle the site of tears, blood, guts, and danger he could deal with, just not tears.

"Oh yea? Was she good at building things?"

"We didn't play bricks."

"What did you play?"

"House"

"You played house?" Danny asked confused

"Yea, She pretended she was my Mommy, she said she was gonna be my Mommy."

"Did she?"

"Yea but now she's an angel so she can only watch me from heaven."

Danny cleared his throat unsure of how to interrogate a four year old on the murder of the 20 year old who wanted to be his mother.

"So Jackson, where did you play house? Did you play here or did you go other places with Cammie?"

"Um here but sometimes outside"

"Like when?"

"I don't know"

"He's pretty into those bricks" Flack thought out loud.

"Yes you know it's strange, he's never played with them before." Miss. Baker replied.

Lindsay headed over to the two.

"How's it going Danny?" Lindsay bent down

"GO AWAY" Jackson yelled and hit Lindsay in the face with the cardboard brick.

"Whoa whoa" Danny grabbed the brick from the now screaming boy and Lindsay rubbed her forehead.

"I don't understand kids always like me"

"JACKSON!" A man stepped forward from behind Lindsay and roughly grabbed the boy out of Danny's arms.

"Hey who the hell are you" Danny moved towards the man.

"Uh, this is Jackson's foster father Alfred James, Alfred these are detectives investigating Cammie's well… you know"

"Sorry about him miss, every now and then he just snaps." Alfred spoke to Lindsay while occasionally shooting angry looks towards the silent boy.

"I wonder what the trigger could be" Danny said sarcastically.

"Well, if you'll just excuse us we'll be on our way. Sorry to keep you waiting Miss. Baker"

"Its no problem Alfred, goodbye Jackson I'll see you tomorrow." Alfred grabbed his things and carried Jackson out of the room.

Danny sighed and picked his badge up off the floor.

"Lindsay you alright?" Flack asked

"Yea I'm fine"

"At least it wasn't a real brick." Danny said

"Yea" Lindsay trailed off, "Hey do you guys have those photos from the first vic, the one found near the park?"

"They're at the office."

"There's something I wanna check out. Thank you for your time Miss. Baker."

"Oh of course"

"Hey uh, what did you say the name of that social worker was?" Flack asked ready to jot it down.

"Lillian Ross and careful she's quite fresh."

Flack smirked and started to say something but was silenced by a smack on the shoulder from Lindsay. Quickly he cleared his throat and thanked her before leaving behind Lindsay and Danny. Lindsay followed after but Danny hung back.

"Miss. Baker just one more thing, Jackson mentioned something about Cammie wanting to be his mother, was she planning on adopting him?"

"Oh heavens no I should think not, she was just a baby herself. That's what makes this thing so sad of course."

"Did she ever take Jackson anywhere?"

"Sometimes, on the weekends I think she'd take him to the parks or to his doctor's appointments, she babysat him for the James's when they needed her to."

"So she _was_ playing house."

"I don't think she minded."

"Yea well, alright thanks again."

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Danny caught up to Lindsay and Flack who were arguing over what was appropriate and what was not regarding the interviewing process.

"Come on guys lets head back to the lab."

* * *

Lindsay was looking over crime scene and autopsy photos under the microscrope. 

"Its just like I remembered. The imprint on her forehead, it's the outline of a brick. See the grooves?"

"Its kind of a stretch Lindsay don't you think?" Mac inquired

"Well, Danny said that the teacher mentioned Cammie used to take Jackson to the park, Annette was found in the park, if they were there and he saw something, _they_ saw something, and the killer knew that, he would go after her to make sure she didn't talk." Lindsay offered her analysis.

"Medical examiner pinned time of death at a little after midnight, why would they be in the park that late?"

Lindsay was at a loss.

"It just doesn't feel like a coincidence Mac."

He nodded and smiled before turning to leave the room, "Than prove it isn't."

"Easier said than done" Lindsay sighed before turning back to go over the evidence again.

* * *

"Where are you off to looking so dapper Don?" Stella laughed at her own pun 

"Cute real cute Stella"

"You off on a date with Barbie tonight?" Danny asked

"Barbie who?" Stella asked confused

"No... and as a matter a fact Barbie has an actual name Messer."

"Oh really"

"Yes, Tiffany."

Stella laughed. "Sounds like your type."

"I'd say I resent that but I'd be lying" Flack winked before turning around to leave, "Besides tonight I'm off to the theater with _Lena_"

"The receptionist Lena?" Stella inquired

"She prefers secretary and I'm gonna be honest so do I…sexier don't you think?"

"Alright get outta here" Danny began to push Flack towards the doors.

Stella shot Danny a look which he returned. They both laughed.

"Oh shit Messer I forgot – I ran that partial, I meant to tell you" Flack said running back in.

"And?" Suddenly Danny had become much more interested in the conversation

"Get this…you said black Camry right?"

Danny nodded

"Well a black Camry matching that partial was reported stolen 6 weeks ago. I got some people checking it out. I'll let you know what turns up. Till then maybe you could uh… grab a cup of coffee or something."

"I think I'll do that. Thanks again man."

"No problem" Flack practically waltzed out the door whistling something under his breath.

Danny shook his head and grabbed his coat.

"What was that about?"

"Eh maybe nothing maybe something, not really sure yet, but I'm gonna find out."

"Well if you need anything…" Stella offered

"Thanks Stell, I'm gonna take off"

"Alright night Danny"

"Later Stell"

* * *

Flushing, Queens 

"So he recognized you?"

"I don't know, yea I guess, I mean he mentioned the other night…"

The two girls from the night before were pacing around the small width of their apartment. 500 bucks a month doesn't buy much. It was a dump to say the least, in an apartment building that, if anyone ever actually bothered to check it out, would be condemned upon first glance alone. The apartment itself was the kind where the living room _is_ the bedroom which happens to be the size of the kitchen it's connected to. The girls were pacing about and getting ready.

"Son of a bitch, Lila what are we gonna do?!" Jen sat down on the small bed and put her head in her hands.

"What do you mean what are we gonna do – we're not going to do anything. It's done." Lila picked up a curling iron and began taming her hair.

"Well what did he say about it?" Jen asked as she pulled on her pantyhose.

"He didn't, I think he started to but he got a call, work or something, look Jen he was there with a cop I don't know what to do. I mean, I need that job but what if he comes back. Its too risky."

Jen gave her a sympathetic smile. Lila pulled a black sequined dress down over her bra.

"Zip me up?"

Jen nodded and stood up behind her.

"Suck it in"

Lila and Jen both winced at the same time.

"Ribs?" Jen asked apologetically.

"Yea" Lila sighed

"Lila , seriously, what are we gonna do?"

Lila sighed and glanced at her own tired reflection in the mirror before taking a deep breath.

"Paint our nails and powder our noses, come on move it we can't be late again."

Jen sighed and and started to put on her lipstick.

"You know, he _was_ kinda cute."

"JEN." Lila yelled from the adjoined kitchen.

"I'm just saying!"

"SHIT"

"What! What is it?" Jen demanded

"I left them at the coffee shop."

"You left what at the- "Jen gasped as she realized.

"What are we gonna do we can't show up without them you know what will happen" she exclaimed

"I know I know, just calm down, just let me think I Just. Need. To. Think. Oh my god I can't think"

"Oh my god is right, they're gonna be here any second."

"Its okay, its gonna be okay Jen I need you to breathe alright, can you do that?"

"Yea well, yea I can do that I can breathe."

"Ok good, now listen, I'm going to run to the shop-"

"No are you crazy you can't leave me alone!"

"JEN!" she interrupted

"I'll be back in a half hour, just stall"

"But –"

"Jen there's no time, it'll be okay, just tell them it was my fault!"

"Lila, be careful please!"

Lila grabbed a knee length coat, blew a kiss to Jen and ran out the door.

Jen stood there for a moment before shaking her head and walking back to the mirror. She pulled on a tight red dress and began to forcefully clip her hair up.

"Stupid pins they never hold" Her voice broke before she could finish her sentence and she slid to the floor amidst tears of frustration.

A knock on the door made her jump and then cringe; she pulled herself to her feet.

"Coming…" shaking, she grabbed her purse and jacket, and with a deep breath headed towards the door.

* * *

"Where are they, son of a bitch, don't do this come on. St.Peter St.Peter please look around, oh who am I kidding, where the fuck are they?!" 

She was fumbling through her cubby in the back of the café when two silver charm bracelets fell off the top shelf.

"Oh there is church in my future. Thank you God."

"Did you find what you were looking for Lila?"

"Yes Tiffany I did" She answered breathless

"Oh well, have a great night!" The blonde bounded back to the front of the shop.

Lila sighed and began to follow her but froze when she looked up and saw none other than Danny Messer drumming his fingers on the counter by the register.

"Oh Lila I forgot what I came back here to tell you, there's a really cute guy looking for you, is he your date?"

"No, Tiff he's not, could you just tell him you couldn't find me or something I'm really late."

"But Lila-"

"Please Tiffany"

"Okay fine but I think you're making a huge mistake" She scoffed before swaying her way back to the counter.

Lila didn't stick around to see his reaction she ran out the back.

The wind had picked up so she pulled her coat tighter around her waist. She'd wait until he walked out the front and down the street, then she'd start heading back. Hopefully Jen was okay.

She was shaking and not from the chill. Lila reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, she flipped open her zippo and lit up. The sound of metal scraping metal gave her away. Danny backtracked and glanced down the alley.

"Hey!"

"Oh shit" Lila went to turn but realized halfway that she was stuck in a dead end.

"Hey cut it out, what are you doin, that shit is bad for you" He went to take the cigarette out of her mouth but she blocked him.

"Lots of things are bad for me, and I do most of them."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and smirked. She started to move past him but he grabbed her elbow causing her to jump just a tiny bit.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Look I just, that night… I know I don't know you and you don't know me, but I can help. Look what do you say we head downtown, I know a great little Italian place we can uh talk some things over"

Lila looked at him and for the first time in a long time saw something she'd missed, an honest face. She smiled sorrowfully.

"I'm really sorry, I just, I can't I have to go to work."

"You know if you're going to give me a line at least try to be less obvious, I mean I am standing here as you leave work right now."

She half smiled

"No I uh... I work a night shift also. Look I'm sorry I really have to go"

"Okay well then I'll walk you there..."

"Look…." She paused trying to remember the name on the card

"Danny Messer"

"Look Danny Messer, you're sweet, funny, and obviously very attractive so trust me when I say it's really not you, I just I really can't. I have to be somewhere."

"Well what about tomorrow"

"Please don't…you don't need a girl like me in your life Danny . Trust me there are better options out there, safer ones."

"Yea well they haven't come flying out of dark alleys into my arms recently…"

"Hey I did not go flying into your arms, you grabbed _me_!"

"So you wouldn't send us both into the middle of the street."

She opened her mouth to argue her point but just laughed slightly instead.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this, its not going to happen okay, I'm sorry - it's just a bad time you know?"

"That's a cop out"

"Look its not an excuse okay I-"

"LILA"

She jumped at the voice and turned around quickly to face the car that had rolled up next to the curb. She quickly stubbed out her cigarette with her shoe.

"I'm coming! – Look Detective I'm sorry but I really have to go"

"Who is that?" Danny stared at the Benz that had pulled up.

"What? Just a friend...we uh, we car pool."

"Is that one stolen too?" Danny looked her dead in the eyes. She recoiled momentarily and found herself at a loss for words, shock evident in her face.

"LILA -" She jumped again at the sound of the voice before yelling back.

"I SAID I WAS COMING" she yelled back flustered.

The car door flew open and out of it stepped a tall, well dressed man still wearing his sunglasses.

"Is there a problem here Lila?" he said as he stepped forward placing a kiss on her cheek. She instinctively pulled back slightly and Danny's brow furrowed.

"Who are you?" Danny addressed the man.

"He's a friend, like I said I really have to go I'm sorry." Lila answered for him.

Lila started to turn but Danny stopped her one last time.

"Are you alright?" He glanced at the man next to her. There was something familiar about him but he couldn't place it.

"She's fine" The man said grabbing Lila's arm too roughly for Danny's tastes. "Tell him sugar...tell him you're fine" The man put his arm around Lila's waist and she bit her lip in pain.

"I'm fine. Really. Please just leave okay." She pleaded with him softly but firmly. Every fiber of Danny's being burned with the urge to call Flack and have this guy brought downtown on suspicion of being a scumbag , but the way Lila was looking at him...She was begging him with her eyes. Sometimes he hated women.

"Alright..." He stepped in between the man and Lila, he took her hand and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, this time she didn't recoil and she felt something be placed in her palm. She quickly shoved it up her sleeve.

"If you need anything... I mean anything just call me I'll be there"

She stared and him for a moment before swallowing back what looked like tears.

"Goodbye Danny Messer."

The man pulled Lila along to the car. She looked back once before she got in to the vehicle. As it pulled away Danny made sure to memorize the entire license plate. As soon as it rounded the corner he flipped out his cell phone and dialed Flack's number. Lena was going to have to reschedule.

* * *

Please Review :) 


	3. What were the chances?

This chapter spends a bit more time focused on Lila, I'll get back into the case in the next chapter but for now enjoy! Please Review :) !!

Laila

* * *

"So tell me again why I had to tell Lena that I, in fact, could not come up to her apartment for a night cap?" A very beaten Flack inquired from the doorway of the lab.

Danny flew back and forth past him as he tore apart file after file occasionally muttering profanities under his breath.

"I've see him before"

"Who?"

"The guy"

"What guy?" Flack asked completely confused

"The guy, the "friend", the jag off"

"Look man, you gotta settle down, I mean Jesus, what is it with you and this girl?"

Danny finally stopped moving, sat down and dropped his head into his hands.

"I don't know it's just…something –"

"Doesn't feel right I know your spider senses are tingling. But come on man, even if she needs it she doesn't want help. I mean, do you even know her name or are we still looking for a hot chick named Jen?"

"Lila." Danny muttered muffled.

"Lila? Lila what?"

"I don't know, I don't know alright."

Flack sighed and sat down across from Danny.

"You're getting yourself all worked up over this chick who you don't even know and meanwhile you've already got what appears to be the makings of a serial killer piling up cases on your desk, when is it enough man?"

Danny put his head on the table, after a moment he stood up abruptly and flung his chair into the filing cabinet.

"I need some air." And with that he left the room.

"Yea you go get your air, me I needed to get laid, but you, go ahead buddy get your precious air." Flack stopped talking to himself once his phone rang.

"Flack" he answered "Who? Wait say that name again? Oh you gotta be kidding me."

* * *

"Where's Jen?" Lila asked quietly as she tried to scoot as far away from her "Friend" as humanly possible.

"Don't worry about her baby." The man started to slide his hand up her thigh."

"Damian you promised."

"And you promised me some things baby cakes."

"I do everything you ask me to."

Damian laughed in a way that made Lila's skin crawl.

"Now Lila, you're too pretty a woman to lie." He leaned in and started kissing her neck.

"Damian stop it! I mean it get the fuck off me!" She tried to shove him off her but he had her quickly pinned by the wrists against the window.

"What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing? I'm exercising my right to access my property."

"Your property? Damian – you want _property_ invest in a condo."

"You're one of my girls Lila and as one of my girls certain things are expected of you."

"I'm not a whore."

Damian laughed at this but never loosened his grip.

"No you're not. Whores do not get paid as well as you would have, had you not been so rude to my friends Thursday night."

"Yeah well you never said anything about having to fuck you low life associates when I agreed to help you out."

Damian removed one hand just long enough to slap her across the face. She immediately brought her knees to her chest and in doing so forced him off her with a painful groan. Shaking she fumbled with the door handle before it finally gave way and swung open. The driver slammed on the brakes sending her backwards onto the curb. She cried out in pain.

"Get up." Damian stood over her and popped a stick of gum into his mouth casually.

"I said Get up." He gave her a swift kick to her ribs. Tears began to surface in the corner of her eyes from the pain.

"Okay fine." He pulled her up and slammed her into the wall. Too weak to fight, Lila did her best to remain conscious. Her ribs and head throbbed.

Slowly he unbuttoned her jacket, ripped it off and tossed it to the driver who was keeping watch.

"I thought that was a gift Damian" she managed to get out with a sarcastic smirk

Damian backhanded her across the cheek.

"I had higher hopes for you Lila. Girls like Jen, your friend, they're one in ten but you…you were gonna turn a pretty profit."

"Boss" the driver warned. Someone was coming.

"Why'd you have to screw it all up?"

"I'd rather be dead than earn you one cent."

"Careful baby, you never know who might be listening."

With one last shove into the bricks Damian retreated to his car. As they pulled away Lila finally broke down, exhausted and in pain she sunk down the wall to the ground. A rat skidded past her and she shot up sending shockwaves through her battered ribcage.

Each step took effort but she began her walk home.

* * *

"Damn girl you busted up!" Tamika, the resident Queen of their Queens apartment lingered in the doorway of the building.

"Not now Tammy, did you happen to see Jen come in?"

"No sugar, but its only 11:00"

Lila closed her eyes feeling woozy from the 90 minute walk home.

"And what are you doing without a coat, girl did you get mugged or something?"

"No Tammy, I just need some sleep"

"Girl I don't know when the last time you checked yourself out in a mirror was, but you don't need sleep you need stitches."

"It's not that bad"

"Come on" Tammy linked arms with Lila and helped her the rest of the way. Once inside the apartment Lila crawled into her bed.

"First we gotta take care of your face, where are your bandaids?"

"Screw the bandaids; find me some pills and maybe a little vodka to wash them down."

"Oh sweetie, what happened, come on now, talk to Tammy."

"Tammy my body hurts too much to talk right now."

"Alright, then let's just get you out of this dress."

Too tired to fight, Lila allowed Tamika to help her out of her dress.

"Oh good lord child" She breathed in shock

"It's not as bad as it looks"

Tamika scoffed "Uh honey, have you seen this because I got a great pair of heels that go with the colors of this bruise."

"You're not funny."

"Course I am – you just confused from the extreme pain I _know_ you must be in." She shook her head, "Lila honey, you gotta go to the hospital."

"No, I gotta go to work in 6 hours."

"If by work you mean a doctor then okay"

"Tammy…"

"Alright, just give Tammy a minute to think…Oh! I might have an ace bandage lying around my boudoir from when I sprained my leg a month ago."

"You sprained your leg?"

"Yes, and you _**do not**_ want to ask me how."

"You're right I don't."

Tamika left to grab the bandage while Lila lay in her bed trying to decide what horrible things she'd done in a past life to justify her current one.

"So, what's new?" Tamika asked as casually as possible once she began wrapping up Lila's ribs.

Lila let out a short laugh.

"I hear there's a new man in your life"

"No you didn't"

"You're right; I found his business card next to the ibuprofen. So who is he?"

"Just a guy I keep bumping into and I do mean that in a completely non sexual way so wipe the smirk off your face."

"Is he cute?"

"Very"

"Nice?"

"Very"

"Rich?"

"Tamika how the hell should I know, I don't even know what he really does for a living, I think he's some sort of cop or something."

"No he's a CSI, he investigates the crime scenes."

"How is it you know that?"

"The business card girl!"

"Oh. Right."

"So you gonna call him?"

"Nope"

"Lila…"

"Tammy please, I need to sleep and my face looks like Rocky Balboa's after a rough match."

"Alright sweetie, you're all cleaned up, get some rest."

"Thank you Tammy"

"It ain't nothin "

And with that Tammy left Lila to her peaceful suffering.

* * *

A cell phone vibrates before going to voicemail on the corner of a nightstand. In the background the morning news report is blaring off the TV, the bathroom door is slightly ajar and steam is flowing out into the bedroom.

"Danny, its Flack. Give me a call back when you get this, I tried to call you last night but I got a little tied up…literally. "Flack laughed into the phone suggestively before clearing his throat..." Anyhow, I think you may be onto something with all your angsty brooding, that girl is either in trouble or about to be. I got a name back on that second car. You're gonna wanna hear this."

A few minutes later Danny, clad in only a towel came out of the bathroom. He quickly got dressed pocketing his cell phone; keys and wallet in one fell swoop off the night stand not noticing the missed call alert.

* * *

Lila was drying her 4th load of dishes that hour when she managed once more to catch her own reflection in the glass in front of her. For the 20th time, she had startled even herself, unable to recognize her own face. One eye was practically swollen shut and the make up did nothing to hide the bruising or swelling. But on an up note, she'd made it _to_ work before Jen even got home from work.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Tiffany filing her nails.

"Hey Tiff, the delivery truck is out back, you mind helping unload this week, I'm really not feeling well."

"Aw Lila I would but I just had my nails done" Finally she looked up "OMG what happened to your face?!" Tiffany asked in horror.

"It's nothing"

"It is NOT nothing, were you like attacked or something?" she pratically screamed as she lunged off her stool towards Lila, who had already begun to shrink back in anticipation of the outburst.

"No – nothing like that."

"You look like…like"

"Absolute hell I know, are you sure you can't unload the truck?"

The look of despair on Tiffany's face was evident; she was clearly fighting with her conscience. She should help but she didn't lift things. Lila thought she'd put her out of her misery.

"You know what, never mind, I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure."

Lila took off her apron and headed out back.

* * *

"Hey uh, Tiffany right?" Danny approached the counter

"Uh huh" she responded absentmindedly while flipping through a Cosmo

"No early morning rush today?"

"Nah, they're all off this week."

"Listen is uh, Lila working?"

"Yeah she's out back unloading the truck the poor thing, her face is all messed up." She waved a hand in front of her face and gave Danny a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

Tiffany shrugged "Go see for yourself she looks like someone- "

Danny didn't wait to hear the rest. He made his way to the back and out the door.

One look at her and the blood in his veins began to boil.

"Who did that to you? Your 'friend'?" He was fuming.

Lila jumped and put out the cigarette she'd been smoking.

"Jesus, why are you everywhere?!"

"Just answer my question Lila, who did that to your face?!"

"Look, it's none of your business and it's not your problem. I already told you I don't want or need your help."

Danny had noticed the way she'd been moving, or not really moving, rather. He wanted to test his theory.

"You don't need my help?" Danny stepped in between her and the back of the truck. "Cause I can help you unload this stuff" he offered.

"It's not necessary I'm fine."

"You sure cause you don't look fine" Danny crossed his arms and stared her down.

"I said I'm fine Danny give me the box"

He hesitated for a moment before lifting a box off the top and handing it to her, it couldn't have weighed more than 5 lbs. She held onto it for only a moment before the pain became too intense to outlast her pride. She started to lose her grip and Danny quickly took the box and threw it back on the truck before helping her sit down.

"I must have pulled a muscle."

"Well why don't we take you to a doctor and he can tell us what you pulled."

"That's not a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Well for starters it's unnecessary, not to mention I'm working and just do not have the time to waste –"

"Why won't you talk to me, I'm telling you I can help you. I've been in situations…" He started but she cut him off.

"You've been where Danny? Where?! You can't just barge into my life and demand cooperation from me; I don't know you and I don't owe you anything. That works both ways. You asked me out I said no, stop coming to my job and stop trying to fix a situation that is so far past repairable that God himself would have trouble dealing with it."

"Lila –"

"No Danny, just go away and leave me alone. I mean it. You're just going to end up in trouble."

With that she turned and walked back inside locking the door after her. She calmly made her way to the employee bathroom where she broke down. Splashing some water in her face, Lila gave herself a good once over. Fresh tears came to her eyes when she lifted her shirt and saw the bruising creep out from under the ace bandage. Something was stewing inside her, fear and now guilt. She was afraid, too scared to ask for help, too proud to apologize. So she stayed in the bathroom for the better part of an hour and no one came looking for her. Part of her rejoiced in the safety of this solitude, while the other all of a sudden felt very alone.

Reviews please :)


End file.
